This invention relates generally to brakes, and more particularly concerns a novel combination brake and slack adjuster.
Adjustable brakes similar to the type disclosed in Kreitner U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,805 have met with considerable commercial success for a number of years. These reliable and relatively powerful brakes are relatively inexpensive and have found wide application on a wide variety of vehicles.
It is helpful to provide such a brake with means for automatically compensating or adjusting the brake device for wear of the brake friction surfaces. One such device is disclosed in Kershner U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,637.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive and compact, yet reliable and rugged slack adjuster mechanism in combination with a disc brake unit.